Sweetie Belle/Gallery/Season 3
One Bad Apple Train station overview S3E4.png|At the station. Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png|"I'm just so excited, I could burst!" Cutie Mark Crusaders in One Bad Apple promo.png|Using magic Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png|A cute shot of Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle horn sparking S3E04.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png|"Oh!" Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Sweetie Belle's face S3E04.png|Sweetie Belle. CMC jumping S3E04.png Sweetie Belle "This is gonna be the best week" S3E4.png Babs 'Sure hope it's gonna be' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png CMC smiling S3E04.png Scootaloo 'A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!' S3E04.png CMC showing their blank flanks S3E04.png|Blank flanks Scootaloo 'We're its founding members' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we're it's only members' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'show you just some of the highlights' S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Sweetie Belle winks S3E04.png|Sweetie Belle winking at Scootaloo. Scootaloo with a pencil S3E04.png Scootaloo ticking at blank space S3E04.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smile S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at lunch table S3E04.png Sweetie Belle Eating Invisible Food S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle acting out the roles. Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle standing S3E04.png Sweetie Belle thinking S3E04.png|Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo turning on the light S3E04.png Sweetie Belle has an idea S3E04.png CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png CMC talking to each other S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Thought she'd be more impressed' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'She's from Manehattan' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png Scootaloo 'She can ride on this summer's Summer Harvest Parade float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's perfect!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom points at the thinking spot S3E04.png CMC 'Mm-hm' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png Scootaloo 'As member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You'll be able to ride on it with us' S3E4.png Scootaloo excited S3E4.png Sweetie Belle big smile S3E4.png CMC watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk S3E4.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png CMC about to gasp S3E4.png|Did she really just become our enemy, no way Babs Seed being aggressive S3E4.png|Getting intimidated. Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What are we gonna do' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle tell Applejack S3E4.png|"We could always tell Applejack." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom NO!! S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'How hard could that be' S3E04.png 2 heads sticking out the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png Apple Bloom sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png|"First we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet ..." CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle, why you so cute CMC uh oh S3E4.png|Uh oh. CMC looking at something S3E4.png Babs leaping towards CMC's table S3E04.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from Babs S3E4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png Babs Seed appears in the film S03E04.png Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png Babs in wolf costume scaring the CMC S3E04.png Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png CMC in three separate columns S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stick their heads out S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fell S3E4.png CMC tumble into the barn S3E4.png CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Movie characters walking S3E4.png Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's heads S3E4.png CMC depressed S3E04.png CMC walking towards the clubhouse S3E04.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Scootaloo furious S3E04.png Scootaloo 'your clubhouse' S3E04.png Scootaloo this is our! S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle looks serious. Apple Bloom 'That's not fair, Babs!' S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png CMC looks at their now-occupied clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to break into tears S3E04.png|I can't believe this, why would she do this to us :'( Sweetie Belle crying S3E04.png|Future Drama Queen Apple Bloom 'That Babs' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Really gone too far' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Kicked out of our own' S3E4.png Scootaloo puts hooves on bed S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Seriously' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'We need to talk' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'To Applejack' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'Rarity' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' 2 S3E4.png Sweetie Belle thinking S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'Twilight' S3E4.png|"Twilight?" Apple Bloom short think of what Sweetie said S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head 2 S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Yeah!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom by making her S3E4.png|Just being in the background. Apple Bloom guest of honor S3E4.png|Fell asleep. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle liking idea S3E4.png|Liking the idea. Scootaloo 'Fight back!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom hehehe S3E4.png|Not liking that evil giggle. Apple Bloom sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png CMC at the barn door S3E04.png CMC looking at the float frame S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to put her saddlebag down S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'Yup' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to blow luster dust S3E04.png Luster dust S3E04.png Sweetie Belle covered in luster dust S3E4.png|Look at my golden butt! xD Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle just looks cute!!! Sweetie Belle covered by luster dust S3E04.png Sweetie Belle in pose S3E4.png|Golden cute pose. Sweetie Belle 'That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots' S3E04.png|Gold Plated Sweetie Bot Scootaloo 'Did you bring the thing' S3E04.png Apple Bloom taking out something inside the saddlebag S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What's that for' S3E04.png Scootaloo showing the kitchen timer to Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Scootaloo walking away while giggling S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'C'mon, y'all' S3E04.png CMC with the float frame S3E04.png Sweetie Belle cutting fabric S3E4.png|Cutting some fabric. Scootaloo final adjustments S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle looks really tired. CMC all done & tired S3E4.png|Still tired. Sweetie Belle before she finds us S3E4.png|"Before Babs finds us." Sweetie Belle isn't it smashing S3E4.png|"Isn't it smashing?" Sweetie Belle I didn't mean S3E4.png|"No, I didn't mean smashing!" Sweetie Belle no no! S3E4.png|"NO, no!!" Sweetie Belle what's that for S3E4.png|What was that for!? Sweetie Belle diabolic smile S3E4.png|That diabolic smile. Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom happy expressions S3E4.png|Plan set in motion! Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom wink S3E4.png|*Wink* CMC wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Sweetie Belle teach her S3E4.png|"Teach her..." Sweetie Belle with CMC S3E4.png|"To fool with the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Yeah this is perfect. CMC relishing plan S3E4.png|Plan is going good. CMC say what... S3E4.png|Say what... Apple Bloom heartache S3E4.png|Wonder what Sweetie Belle is staring at. Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Don't like the sound of this. CMC balloons S03E04.png Balloons deflating S03E04.png CMC guilty S3E4.png|Feeling guilty. Scootaloo that's why S3E4.png|Worried face. Scootaloo she joined S3E4.png|Having second thoughts. Apple Bloom be a bully S3E4.png|You don't say. CMC NOOO! S3E4.png|Noo! CMC do we do! S3E4.png|"What do we do!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie Pie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom standing by Scootaloo S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to talk to Babs S3E4.png Babs 'You're not getting your float back, cry babies' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'But it's booby trapped!' S3E4.png Babs barging into lettuce float S3E4.png CMC's faces after float barged S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Veggie salad!' S3E4.png CMC 'Huh' S3E4.png Cabbage float approaching hay bale S3E4.png Cabbage float hitting hay bale S3E4.png Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sticking heads out of lettuce S3E4.png Sweetie Belle moving wheel away from her head S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Veggie salad' S3E04.png Pinkie Pie eating the lettuce S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E04.png CMC chasing the float S3E04.png The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png CMC running S3E04.png CMC trying to get to the float S3E04.png CMC about to get into the float S3E04.png CMC freaks out S3E04.png CMC gets out from the float S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time' S3E04.png Babs "You saved me!" S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png Babs 'You pushed me out just when the float' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'we were the reason it was headed into the lake' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'We booby trapped the float' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Applejack S3E04.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we were the ones being bullies' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle trying to think of something S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'why does life have to be so ironic' S3E04.png|Ooh, why does life have to be so ironic? CMC apologizes to Babs S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png|Listening to Applejack. Sweetie Belle "That's what I kept on saying!" S3E4.png|That's what'' I'' kept on saying. Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png|Sweetie Belle, smiling at Babs Seed. Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle's happy about their new Cutie Mark Crusader member. Magic Duel Filly Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png|Filly Rarity is actually Sweetie Belle in disguise Filly Applejack and Rarity 2 S3E04.png Sweetie_Belle_with_her_hair_dyed_S3E05.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png|Helping Twilight out with some sleight of hoof Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo 'Then, all of a sudden' S3E06.png Scootaloo goes up to the ladder S3E06.png Scootaloo re-saying what Rainbow Dash said to her S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Woooow' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'She really said that' S3E06.png Scootaloo LoL face 2 S3E6.png|Uh...ok. Scootaloo 'teach me everything she knows' S3E06.png Scootaloo "And become like my big sister!" S3E6.png Sweetie Belle 'It was a really nice compliment and all' S3E06.png|I'm not sure about that, Scootaloo. Scootaloo 'I know, I know' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Absolutely' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'I wanna go' S3E06.png|I wanna go too Apple Bloom rolls eyes S3E06.png|Well duh Apple Bloom 'of course you can go!' S3E06.png|Of cours you can go Sweetie Belle 'And I'll get Rarity to come too!' S3E06.png|And I'll bring Rarity Sweetie Belle looking sinister S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle makes sneaky look Rarity weird face S3E6.png|Noticing that weird face. Sweetie Belle 'if you don't wanna spend time with me' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle sad S3E6.png|That face. Sweetie Belle smiling S3E06.png Rarity ting oh S3E6.png|Works everytime. Sweetie Belle 'Told you she'd wanna go' S3E06.png Rarity Full Cart S03E06.png Rarity classic moment S3E6.png|Well at least she convinced Rarity to come. Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png Applejack 'some of us didn't pack as light as the others' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle carries a vase S3E06.png The first campsite S3E06.png Rarity holding tea S3E6.png|There you go big sis. Rainbow sees Sweetie Belle about to take a seat S3E06.png Rainbow wants to tell a story S3E06.png CMC looks up towards Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo points at her wings S3E06.png Scootaloo pointing at Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo standing on one hoof S3E06.png Rainbow 'You like scary stories, right' S3E06.png Scootaloo scared S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Mmhmm' S3E06.png Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png CMC scared S3E06.png Rainbow pointing at the CMC S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screams S3E06.png Rarity don't worry S3E6.png|Rarity...I'm scared. Rarity loving comfort S3E6.png|Comforted by big sister. Sweetie Belle Sweating S3E6.png Rarity absolutely worth S3E6.png|Thanks big sis. Rarity with my little sister S3E6.png Mad Rarity S3E6.png Rarity all the time S3E6.png|Hmmm, how can Rarity notice that? Scootering past them S3E6.png Rarity off couch S3E6.png|Checking out a cool move from Scootaloo. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looking S3E06.png Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png Scootaloo 'd-do you need a little help' S3E06.png Scootaloo becomes the puller S3E06.png|Naughty Sweetie Belle Scootaloo 'What are friends for' S3E06.png|Rarity and Sweetie Belle skipping away The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png The other ponies on the campsite S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'That's it' S3E06.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle looking at each other S3E06.png Applejack starting the fire S3E06.png The fire starts S3E06.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom smiling at each other S3E06.png|Ooh, the scary part. Rarity & Sweetie Belle uhh... S3E6.png|Uhh, you call that scary. Rarity this is not scary S3E6.png|Because it's not scary at all. Rainbow Dash 'It gallops only at night' S3E06.png The campfire S3E06.png The other ponies hearing the story S3E06.png Sweetie Belle gasp S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Never?' S3E06.png Rarity enjoying fright S3E6.png|Freak out! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugging their respective sisters S3E06.png Rarity reassurance S3E6.png|Hugging Rarity. Awww. Rarity safe with me S3E6.png|Happy knowing she will be safe with big sister. Sweetie Belle 'You don't have to ask me twice!' S3E06.png|You know you don't have to ask me twice. Sweetie Belle pushes Rainbow Dash off rock S3E6.png|Move Rainbow Dash! Sweetie Belle in the air S3E06.png|Sings the high note Sweetie Belle smile S3E06.png|She looks fine.... Sweetie Belle falls asleep S3E06.png|....only to fall right to sleep after all that singing Sweetie Belle sleeping S3E6.png|Picked up by big sister's magic. The group entering the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to the other ponies S3E06.png Rarity happy eyed S3E6.png|Sweetie Belle knows that look. Just for Sidekicks Silhouettes of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Angel S3E11.png CMC with Angel S3E11.png|His natural fluff, its just so cute. CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Sweetie Belle touching Angel S3E11.png|She just loves Angel, so much. Sweetie Belle 'Isn't Angel the cutest thing you've ever seen' S3E11.png Angel blowing raspberry S3E11.png Spike making proposition S3E11.png|Being made propitiation. Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png CMC 'Ha!' S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'That would be adorable!' S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png The other Crusaders being hit by Scootaloo S3E11.png|Ow, that's gotta hurt. Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders confident S03E11.png Sweetie Belle asks about beds S03E11.png Spike and the CMC "take it or leave it" S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders messy S03E11.png Sweetie Belle not very sure S3E11.png|Ultra cute awesome hairdo on Sweetie Belle. Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png CMC about to skydive off a bridge S03E11.png Spike snatches up the Crusaders S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited "Crystal Empire?!" S03E11.png Sweetie Belle dressed for it S3E11.png|"I wish I was dressed for it." Sweetie Belle but still S3E11.png|"But still!" Sweetie Belle excited squealing S03E11.png|She's so excited, she's squealing. Cutie Mark Crusaders disappointed S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Scootaloo think the walls S3E11.png|Sweetie Belle being cute as always. Scootaloo cute gasp S3E11.png|Sweetie Belle still being cute. Scootaloo see through S3E11.png|Yes the walls will be see through. Scootaloo so beautiful S3E11.png|Wide eyed cute Sweetie Belle. Spike "nopony's getting past this dragon" S03E11.png Scootaloo ow S3E11.png|Sweetie Belle looks funny. CMC "don't make me use this" S03E11.png|Sweetie Belle, knows what will happen next. Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Spike sees Angel S3E11.png|Sweetie Belle just being cute as always. CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png CMC hear Twilight S3E11.png|Uh oh! Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Gotta hide. CMC hiding "there has to be a better solution" S03E11.png|Worried, Sweetie Belle. Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Sweetie Belle hugging Rarity S03E11.png|Hi Rarity, I sure missed you. Rarity she said S3E11.png|Even Sweetie Belle's hugs are adorable. Rarity how did you S3E11.png|Look at that smile. Sweetie Belle umm S3E11.png|"Ummmm?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle "lucky guess?" S03E11.png|''Lucky guess, sis.'' Rarity I believe you S3E11.png|I know you believe me so I love you big sis. Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Sweetie Belle hiding under the seat with her friends. Magical Mystery Cure Sweetie Belle in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png |index}}